


Spelunking

by Solarcat



Series: Action Figures! [1]
Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: Crack, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-01
Updated: 2008-12-01
Packaged: 2017-10-07 23:03:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/70178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solarcat/pseuds/Solarcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>This isn't the place for it; he won't take Merlin—won't let himself be taken—in a damn </i>cave<i>.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Spelunking

**Author's Note:**

> Blame for this fic lies with the awesome people at The Dragon Ships It on Facebook. &lt;3
> 
> Nominated for Best Humour Fic, Merlin/Arthur Fic Awards 2008.

Arthur's sword clatters to the stone floor of the cave.

"Merlin, what—" He's tired, exhaustion showing in the way he holds his shoulders, in the dark circles under his eyes, but that doesn't stop Merlin from snaking a hand up to the back of his neck and pulling him down. He nuzzles the soft space just below Arthur's ear, drags his lips along Arthur's rough jaw. When he captures Arthur's lips with his own, Arthur sags against him, and Merlin steps back to support him, leaning against the cool stone. There are great claw marks in it, but the beast won't hurt them.

"Thought you— I— You came for me." Merlin looks so earnestly touched, and Arthur ravishes his mouth until they're both panting hard.

"You _idiot_. Of _course_ I came for you." Merlin still hasn't caught his breath and Arthur touches their foreheads together, trying desperately to ignore the hardness he can feel against his thigh. Trying hard to ignore the way his own cock is aching. This isn't the place for it; he won't take Merlin—won't let himself be taken—in a damn _cave_.

"I'll always come for you." Merlin's fingers are tangled in Arthur's hair, playing with the sweaty strands at the nape of his neck, and it's more of a turn-on than Arthur could have ever thought. "We're destined to be together foreve—"

_Helloooo! Where are you?_

Reflexively, the Dragon dropped the little carved figures he had clutched so carefully in his talons, his eyes widening. The little warlock had come to visit, and he'd been far too… involved… in the drama in his head to notice.

_Oops._

Well, at least the boy couldn't see the ledge high above his head where the Dragon, and his toys, were perched. Quickly, he placed the figurines back in the carefully carved replica of Camelot Castle (he was quite proud of the way the Great Hall had come out), nearly forgetting to pick up the Arthur doll's tiny sword, which had been forgotten on the floor of the Cave of Doom set. Everything replaced, he puffed up his chest importantly and prepared to make his usual grand entrance.

…And if the boy asked what took him so long, he decided he would say something about the way the Moon could not shine without the Sun. That should keep him occupied for a while.


End file.
